With Bright Eyes II
by pot-addict
Summary: Sequel to With Bright Eyes. The sparkle that was once in Eiji's eyes is now slowly beginning to fade.


KYAAAAAA stress I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. Gomen gomen… I know it's been forever since I've updated. I can't think of anything to write… I know this one is REALLY REALLY short. And it has a really brief ending but I have **no** idea how to end this. You can post suggestions and I'll fix it or something… but right now I have ** major** writer's block. OH and the last paragraph is in Oishi's point of view.

"Hm…" The school nurse observed Eiji's eyes. His pupils had not yet adjusted to amount of light indoors, and he had already been inside for a good 15 minutes.

"I can't fully diagnose you with anything at the moment, because I don't have the proper equipment. But from the looks of your pupils, and the symptoms you've been experimenting I'd say you have a condition called 'Retinitis Pigmentosa'. This is where the Rods and Cones of the eyes slowly degenerate." The nurse said.

"B- but it can be fixed right?" Oishi said alarmed. "Eiji… Eiji's not going to lose his eye sight is he?"

The nurse looked at Oishi, then at Eiji. Eiji's eyes were focused on the floor, he knew the answer, he just wasn't sure how prepared he was for it.

"… There is no current cure for Retinitis Pigmentosa, however, I there are certain vitamins you can take to slow the process down. I can recommend you to a great opthamologist if you would like. She specializes in this Retinitis Pigmentosa, I'm sure she can prescribe you something to slow down the degreneration." The nurse said in a comforting voice.

Eiji stared at the ground with and furrowed his brow in anger, and confusion.

"No… thanks." Eiji muttered as he scooted himself off the examination table onto the floor.

"W-wait… Eiji… this doctor can help you regain your eyesight! You should at least give it a try!" Oishi said pleadingly.

"It won't do any good. You heard her say it… there is no cure, you can only slow the process." Eiji said still staring at the floor. "You can't stop the inevitable, Oishi. This is my choice. I hope you can accept it."

"Eiji…" Oishi knew it took all Eiji had to make this decision.

"It's ok, Oishi. I'll be fine." Eiji smiled. Oishi looked at Eiji's feign expression of happiness and sighed.

The sun still shone as with radiance outside. With each wave of water, the lake shimmered in the sunlight. Eiji and Oishi walked next to each other in silence, each one not wanting to believe stringent reality they were to be faced with. The past hour passed in a flash, as a pragmatic nightmare. Oishi looked at Eiji. He had loved those amber eyes, they way they shone each time they won another match together. He loved the way they glossed over with ecstasy during those night spent together in each others arms. He couldn't bear it. Eiji was loosing his eye sight as they spoke and yet, Eiji didn't seem to care.

"Eiji…"

"Oishi… don't say anything. Please. I know this is hard for the both of us, but this is my decision." Eiji stopped walking. He stared at the pavement.

The sun was setting, and it was at this moment where Eiji looked most handsome. The orange sunlight reflected off his red hair, making it glimmer a beautiful auburn color. Eiji looked into Oishi's eyes, smiling, yet a sparkle in the corner of Eiji's eyes told Oishi that it hurt.

Oishi sighed, and took a step towards Eiji and stared into his amber eyes. He pinched Eiji's chin, and then gently stroked his cherry lips with his thumb, and pulled him. Their lips locked onto the others. Oishi could feel the tear that was rolling down Eiji's cheek cling onto his own cheek.

Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi's waist and pulled him in closer. His hands clasped onto Oishi's shirt. As Oishi pulled away Eiji's grip tightened on Oishi's shirt.

"I'm scared…" He whispered in to Oishi's chest.

"I am too." Oishi whispered back. He held Eiji tighter.

Eiji looked up into Oishi's emerald eyes.

"I'll always remember your face." He said smiling. Oishi looked down at Eiji, stunned at those words. Oishi stared as tears welled up in Eiji's eyes, and pulled him in for another long and passionate kiss.

It would be another 3 whole months before Eiji completely lost his eyesight, and the entire Seigaku team tried to make it as easy for him as possible. I tried to see Eiji everyday, and make every day he had his sight worth while. Even though Eiji kept on smiling at our practices, everyone knew that he was absolutely devasated that he wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore. As time progressed, Eiji accepted his disablity and as his eyesight slowly faded away, his spirit grew stronger. We maintained our title as Seigaku's Golden Pair until the day before Eiji's world faded into complete darkness. Though he no longer can play tennis, he still comes to pratices and listens. His passion for tennis never faded, just like our love for each other. This was just a obstacle for our relationship and together we survived, and now more than ever can I say truthfully that I love him. His spirit, his heart, and the sparkle in his eyes that make my day worthwhile.


End file.
